This invention relates in general to the construction of transducers and in particular to a new and useful electroacoustic two-way transducer assembly particularly for headphones and microphones which comprises an electrostatic treble system and an electrodynamic system.
A transducer assembly is disclosed in Austrian Pat. No. 323 823, for example. It comprises two transducer capsules, namely an electrostatic high-frequency system and an electrodynamic low-frequency system, which are disposed close to each other. Such an arrangement however, requires a construction which is relatively expensive so that the manufacturing costs considerably exceed the average level.